Adriana Akaroa
"I hope to see you again my love. If you die, I will never forgive you." -Excerpt from a letter from Adriana Akaroa to her fiance Fenrir Wolfsbane. Adriana Akaroa is a Changeling woman disguised as a Shifter living in the town of Dyr. She is also the fiance of Fenrir Wolfsbane. Early Life Adriana was born to Bartholomew and Caterina Akaroa, the latter of whom died in childbirth, in the city of Myrkr. Her father being in the form of a Human, and a Financial Adviser to a local Count, Adriana spent her childhood largely by herself, in the house her father and her shared, under the belief that she had been adopted and was an orphan. At the age of six, she ran away from her home, and made her way to the town of Dyr, south of the city. Becoming a barmaid under the Shifter Benson Ornton, and taking the form of a Shifter herself, she spent the next three years under this guise, known only as such until she met a young Shifter named Fenrir Wolfsbane. The Wolf and the Rose Adriana first met Fenrir when they were both nine years of age, following an argument with Benson during which she was in her true from. Having discovered her secret, she begged Fenrir not to reveal her secret to anyone, a request he accepted. The two of them became friends and, in time, a romance bloomed. At the age of fifteen, Fenrir had shown mercy to his opponents for a period of a week, losing on purpose to prove his love to her. Eventually she accepted him, giving him the kerchief she would always wear on her head as a favor to him. At the age of 21, Fenrir proposed to her, giving her an engagement ring banded in black silver, containing a rose shaped blood diamond and a black scarf as his own favor of sorts. At the age of 22, the two were ready to be married, but Fenrir was taken by a slave party of The Children of Summer, and taken to Summer Sanctuary to fight in The Fiery Rebirth. Personality Adriana is a sweet, innocent woman, though is quick to anger, and is known to be fiery in nature, often berating others for wrong doing, keeping people on her good side. She chooses to see the best in people, and is displeased by people who refuse to live up to their potentials or shirk their moral responsibilities. She is also very confidant, and a worshiper of Garmi, the God of Defiance and Summer, standing by her beliefs surrounding what is right and the dedication one should take in upholding the law. This has put her at odds with many of her fellow townspeople in the past. Appearance In her true form, Adriana has pale white skin and pointed ears, with short red hair like her Mother's, and blue eyes like her Father's. She is 5'9, taller than her Mother but shorter than her Father. She wears a form fitting but modest short red dress with black pants, black shoes and a black scarf given to her by Fenrir, as well as a black silver banded rose shaped blood diamond engagement ring. In her hair is a small rose. In her Shifter form, she wears the same clothes but has longer hair, and looks as a Shifter does, with darker skin and slightly sharp teeth.